slovioskifandomcom-20200216-history
INTERSLAVIC
Slovioski - expansion and amplification of the universal simplified Slavic oriented constructed language called Slovio. Slovioski also utilizes an expanded vocabulary from another auxiliary language off-shoot of Slovio - called Slovianski. __TOC__ Origins The authors' original intention was to provide a more "Slavic" sounding and acting language than Slovio - especially for Slavic speaking individuals, who are inherently more familiar with "declensions" and "conjugations" that do not exist in the more simplified SLOVIO structure. Slovioski was created from the efforts of Michal Borovička of Slovakia, Andrej Moraczewski of Russia and Steeven Radzikowski from the USA. Their efforts would not exist without the work of Marek Hucko creator of Slovio. Grammar Slovioski uses the Slovio dictionary as its "base" vocabulary - expanded by an auxiliary and growing Slovioski dictionary that adds words that are generally common to all of the Slavic languages. The online dictionary was created and is maintained by Milovan Gal of Osijek, Croatia. Slovioski also utilizes an expanding vocabulary from another auxiliary language off-shoot of slovio - called Slovianski. SLOVIOSKI also uses an expanded grammar of pronouns, optional adjective gender suffixes and optional noun suffixes to allow for a more flexible Slavic sentence structure. Alphabet There is no set way for pronouncing vowels - for example, the letter "e" - may be pronounced either hard or soft; similarly, the letter "i" may represent sounds of various different letters that approximate the "i" in other Slavic languages - Russian and Ukrainian being notable examples of various "i" sounds or symbols: и, й, і, ї, ы . The pronunciation is the choice of the speaker. cx = cz = č ( = c // in non-confusing cases ) sx = sz = š ( = s // in non-confusing cases ) zx = zs = ž ( = z // in non-confusing cases ) NOUNS Nouns end as they appear in SLOVIO; provided, however, a noun may be modified to the speaker's/ writer's preference for establishing such things as "gender" - EXAMPLE: zxen to zxena; or jazika to jazik - especially when the word in SLOVIO is of different gender than in the other natural Slavic languages (zxena and jazik are two such examples). PLURAL FORMATION Plural for ALL nouns is formed by adding: -i EXCEPTIONS: (1) if a noun ends in a vowel other than "i", “-i” repaces the last vowel; (2) if the word ends on "ia", "ie", the plural is "i" or "ii". okno – okni - window(s) pismo – pismi - writing(s) or letter(s) pes – pesi - dog(s) zxena – zxeni - woman / women historia – histori, historii - history (3) Slavic Traditional Word Modification: "pes" - dog "pesi" - dogs "psi" - dogs (traditional)   OBJECTIVE CASE (this includes Accusative, Dative and Locative/Prepositional) -u (singular) -um (plural) NOTE: if a preposition is used, the Objective Case Ending is OPTIONAL NOTE: the Objective Case ending may be used for two words next to each other (however, it is optional) EXAMPLES: We are going to Zagreb = Mi idit/idime do Zagrebu = Mi idit/idime do Zagreb I gave the book to Andrej = Ja podal knigu Andreju = Ja podal kniga Andreju = Ja podal Andreju knigu = a podal kniga do Andrej GENITIVE CASE (Optional) *-a (singular) *-ov (plural) INSTRUMENTAL CASE (Optional) *-om, -am (singular ) *-ami (plural) ADJECTIVES The universal, genderless ending for adjectives is: -ju dobrju Slovioski allows for the following gender endings for adjectives: Gender Endings: *-ij (masculine) dobrij *-ja (feminine) dobrja *-jo (neuter) dobrjo *-je (plural – genderless dobrje An "-n-" may be attached as a prefix to the above adjective endings if the root word ends in a vowel or if needed for better Slavic enunciation: Examples: poslednij poslednja pravda > pravdnij, pravdnja   Optional endings: Suffix “-sk-“ is used with nations, languages and other geographic and population entities: *-ski *-sk(ju) - genderless *-sk(ij) - masculine *-sk(ja) - feminine *-sk(jo) - neuter *-sk(je) - plural (genderless) EXAMPLES: ruskij jazik - Russian language karpatskje gori - Carpathian mountains ADJECTIVE OBJECTIVE CASE: (Optional) Genderless: *-u (singular) dobru *-ih (plural) dobrih POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVES Singular: The universal, general singular possessive adjective ending: -ovju (or in SLOVIO: -voi) Gender possessive adjectives: *-ovij masculine *-ovja feminine *-ovjo neuter *-ovje plural (genderless) Plural: Presently, there is no Adjectival solution for a PLURAL POSSESSOR, so the genitive plural may be used: -ov EXAMPLES: Genderless: *zxenovju sin - the woman's son (1 woman) (1 son) *zxenov sin - the women's son (2+ women) (1 son) Gender: *zxenovij sin - the woman's son (1 woman) (1 son) *zxenovje sini - the woman's sons (1 woman) (2+ sons) *zxenovja docxera - the woman's daughter (1 woman) (1 daughter) *zxenovje docxeri - the woman's daughters (1 woman) (2+ daughters) *zxenov docxera - the women's daughter (2+ women) (1 daughter) *zxenov docxeri - the women's daughters (2+ women) (2+ daughters) *muzxovij pes - the man's dog (1 man) (1 dog) *muzxovje psi/pesi - the man's dogs (1 man) (2+ dogs) *muzxov pes - the men's dog (2+ men) (1 dog) *muzxov psi/pesi - the men's dogs (2+ men) (2+ dogs) *muzxovjo okno - the man's window (1 man) (1 window) *muzxovje okni - the man's windows (1 man) (2+ windows) *muzxov okno - the men's window (2+ men) (1 window) *muzxov okni - the men's windows (2+ men) (2+ windows) ___________________________ ADVERBS Adverbs are genderless and may end in two forms: -o, -uo: dobro, dobruo PRONOUNS Ja - me - mne Ti - te - tobe, tebe On - jeg - jego, njego, go, jemu, njemu, mu Ona - onaf - jej, njej, jom, njom Ono - onof - jego, njego, tego, go To - tof - tego, go Mi - nams - nam Vi - vams - vam Oni - onif - im, nim, ih - seba - sobe, sebe Reflexive: se POSSESSIVE PRONOUNS: Moi - moj, moja, mojo, moje Tvoi - tvoj, tvoja, tvojo, tvoje Jegoi - jegoj, jego Onai - onaj, jej Onoi - onoj, jego Toi - toj, tego, Nasx Vasx Svoi - svoj, svoja, svojo, svoje, -svojih VERBS * gvorit = to talk; to speak * gvorivat = to be speaking PRESENT TENSE SIMPLE FULL Ja gvorit gvorim gvorivam - I am speaking/talking Ti gvorit gvorisx gvorivasx - you are speaking On } Ona } Ono } gvorit gvori gvoriva - He is speaking To/Ta } Mi gvorit gvorime gvorivame Vi gvorit gvorite gvorivate Oni gvorit gvorijut gvorivajut - They are speaking PAST TENSE Simple: bil, bila, bilo, bili gvorit Ja gvoril, gvorila gvorival /la - I was speaking Ti gvoril, gvorila On gvoril Ona gvorila Ono gvorilo To/Ta gvorilo/gvorila Mi gvorili gvorivali We were speaking Vi gvorili Oni gvorili FUTURE TENSE Ja budem gvorit - I will speak budem gvorivat - I will be speaking Ti budesx gvorit On } Ona } Ono } bude gvorit To/Ta } Mi budeme gvorit Vi budete gvorit Oni budejut/budut gvorit CONDITIONAL TENSE No gender bi gvoril - I would speak bi gvorival - I would be speaking Ja bi gvoril/-la gvorilbi, gvorilabi Ti bi gvoril/-la On bi gvoril Ona bi gvorila Ono bi gvorilo To/Ta bi gvorilo/-la Mi bi gvorili gvorilibi Vi bi gvorili Oni bi gvorili IMPERATIVE TENSE Gvorij! You Speak! Gvorime! Let’s Speak! Gvorite! (You) Speak! PRESENT ACTIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive + “c**” gvoritcju - genderless - speaking gvoritcij - masculine gvoritcja - feminine gvoritcjo - neuter gvoritcje - plural genderless Example: gvoritcja zxena = the speaking woman PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: Past Tense: “l+c**” gvorilcju - genderless - having spoken gvorilcij - masculine gvorilcja - feminine gvorilcjo - neuter gvorilcje - plural genderless PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Verb root + “vsx**” gvorivsxju - genderless gvorivsxij - masculine gvorivsxja - feminine gvorivsxjo - neuter gvorivsxje - plural Example: gvorilcja, ona posxla gvorivsxja, ona bil idit gvorivsxja, idila = having spoken, she went Igralcje futbal za 3 czasi, muzxi nacxili pitit pivo. = having played football for 3 hours, the men began to drink beer. PRESENT PASSIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive + “n**” Gvoritnju - genderless - spoken Gvoritnij - masculine Gvoritnja - feminine Gvoritnjo - neuter Gvoritnje - plural genderless Example: Polski gvoritnij tut = Polish is spoken here PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: bil gvoritnju – genderless - was spoken bil gvoritnij - masculine bila gvoritnja - feminine bilo gvoritnjo - neuter - were spoken bili gvoritnje - plural genderless or PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Past Tense: “l + n**” gvorilnju - genderless gvorilnij - masculine gvorilnja - feminine gvorilnjo - neuter gvorilnje - plural genderless Example: instrukci gvorilnje instrukci bili gvoritnje = the instructions were spoken gvorilnje instrukci; gvorilnju instrukci = spoken instructions Imal popred sobe otzaginilnja gazeta. = He had in front of him an unfolded newspaper. Dopis poslalnij tutden ot Moskva, utro bude vo Sankt Peterburg. = A letter sent today from Moscow will be in Saint Petersburg tomorrow. VERBAL NOUN Gvorenie - singular - speaking (NOTE: all Verbal Nouns are neuter in gender) Gvoreni - plural Publikjo gvorenie ne jes dla stidje cxloveki Public speaking is not for shy people. ADVERBIAL PARTICIPLES: <>   OTHER VERBS BUT or BIT - TO BE Ja but jes jesim, jestim / jesem, jestem Ti but jes jesisx, jestisx / jesesx, jestesx On but jes jesi, jesti / jese, jeste Mi but jes jesime / jeseme Vi but jes jesite / jesete Oni but jes jesut, jestut / som IMAT TO HAVE Ja imat / imam / imajm Ti imat / imasx / imajsx On imat / ima / imajt Mi imat / imame / imajme Vi imat / imate / imajte Oni imat / imajut / imajut External Links *[http://www.SLOVIO.com Slovio main page]. *[http://dict.slovio.org/ Slovio dictionary]. *[http://www.Slovioski.com Slovioski main page]. Currently, this site is NOT up and running; but do stay tuned. Category:Slovioski